


If Puns Could Kill

by kaitou (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Seducing the Moon [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Ren is Punny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/kaitou
Summary: Yuuki glanced up from his notebooks as Ren straightened beside him, catching sight of his expression and stifling a groan. That was Ren’s “I have a pun none of you losers have heard yet, and I'm about to change your pathetic lives” look.





	If Puns Could Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Help me

Yuuki glanced up from his notebooks as Ren straightened beside him, catching sight of his expression and stifling a groan. That was Ren’s “I have a pun none of you losers have heard yet, and I'm about to change your pathetic lives” look.

Ren propped his chin on his hand, pretending to still be studying by doodling in the margins of his own notebook. On closer inspection, it looked like the hat and flame symbol Yusuke had given him for the phan-site. “You guys hear about the circus fire?” he asked, as nonchalantly as humanly possible.

 _No, no, no,_ Yuuki thought, slumping over the table.

Ann glanced up from across from them, with a look bordering on horrified shock. “What?! When? Where?”

 _No, no, no, don't do it,_ Yuuki pleaded silently, but he'd already learned there were no gods, at least not ones interested in keeping his life from being a living hell.

“Was it on purpose?” Ryuji asked, sitting next to her. His notebooks were on the table, but he'd been playing games on his phone the entire time they'd been sitting in the café. “Are we going after them?”

Ren tapped the end of his pen against the table, a smirk fighting to form on his face. “It was in _tents."_

Yuuki couldn't stop his groan this time.

Ryuji stared at Ren with a blank look, finally glancing to Ann.

After a moment, Ann let out a long-suffering sigh, picking up a discarded piece of paper. She crumbled it up and threw it at Ren.

It hit Yuuki square in the face, and for the first time, he understood Ren’s grumbling about Panther being a horrible shot. He shook his head as Ren snickered beside him, reaching under the table to pat his leg. “Better luck next time.”

Ren glanced to him with a soft huff. “What are you talking about? I'm hilarious.”


End file.
